


Unlikely Allies

by ashcat



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:51:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashcat/pseuds/ashcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt’s home for a weekend in LA but Simon’s more interested in his cellphone than his husband.  Neal would know exactly how to handle the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely Allies

**Author's Note:**

> Daria234 not only gave me the prompt but she twisted my arm to write it then cheer led me the on the whole way!

Matt quietly watches Simon, cataloguing every inch of him. It feels like it’s been so long since he’s been home. Since he’s seen his family. That’s just what he wants to do right now. Spend time with his _family_ , or, well, mainly his husband at the moment.

What’s the good of getting the boys into bed early if they weren’t going to make use of the extra time?

Matt consciously stops himself from biting his lip as he feels the frustration build. It’s a nasty habit that would smear your makeup and then make your lip swell so you looked like an idiot on camera.

It's amazing how filming twelve-plus hours a day makes the actor in him take over. It dominates his thoughts, even when he's on his short, barely forty-eight-hour trip home to see his husband and kids.

Said husband right now, though, is not visiting with him. Instead, he's on his _fucking_ blackberry emailing something of apparent great importance since he's ignoring his husband for it.

Matt doesn't fly home for a weekend to be _ignored_.

As he watches Simon's long fingers fly over the tiny keyboard, he can't help getting a bit hard just imagining them on him. Tweaking a nipple, tracing delicate trails up and down his cock until he breaks and begs for release, friction, something other than that delicate teasing. Matt shifts on the sofa, that fantasy taking hold and giving him a nice diversion.

In Matt's fantasy, Simon loses control, snarls, bites him, becomes possessive and rough -- all the things he normally _isn't_ in their lovemaking.

In reality, Simon will keep his composure throughout. Matt can count on one hand the number of times he's seen Simon lose control while they're having sex, but when he did, he was amazing. If only Matt could get Simon to drop his masks more often.

Matt moves so that he's slouched in the corner of the couch now. It's easy to flick open the fly on his too-loose jeans (he has to stop losing so much weight during shooting. It's so hard to find time to eat amid all the bustle—plus, heavy food and shooting in high heat with an uncomfortable wardrobe do not mix well. At all.)

Matt runs his fingers up and down his tight boxer-brief-covered cock, thinking. He tries to imagine what Neal Caffrey would do. Neal would not only be able to only seduce his husband away from his phone but he'd also get him to drop all those masks, to give Matt a glimpse of what Simon's passion really looks like.

Matt squeezes the head of his cock, pulls the fabric tight over it so that he can feel the dampness of his slit. This is dangerous territory. Bringing Neal Caffrey home with him is inevitable at times, but bringing him into the most private parts of his and Simon's relationship is one taboo he hasn't broken before.

Being Neal Caffrey for sixty hours a week messes with Matt's head enough without him trying blur the line even further. Yet Matt can't seem to stop himself, fingers cruelly pinching his shaft as he watches Simon totally absorbed in his work, completely unaware that his husband has his hands in his pants not two feet away.

This desire to be Neal, even here in his home, is one that Matt has fought before. He may not be the victor tonight.

Matt groans softly, eyelids drifting shut as he pulls his cock from his fly so he can touch it properly. He loves the feel of his blunt nails as he runs them up the smooth, warm skin. He shifts so that his legs are splayed obscenely wide, giving him as much access as he can get while still in his clothes.

He doesn't dare completely remove his pants in the den, though; the kids are home. With that thought, he presses his lips together and looks at the door pensively. It’s closed, and the boys are in bed, but you can never tell when someone will have a nightmare or get 'lonely' and come find them.

They miss Daddy Matt nearly as much as he misses them.

Neal Caffrey doesn't have kids, though. He doesn't have to worry about being interrupted by anyone but his overzealous partner. By the man who _owns_ him. "Mmmm," Matt says softly, thinking about how much he wants to be owned. His thumb automatically goes to touch his too-loose wedding band, to move it along his finger as if that talisman could make him feel as possessed as he craves.

He touches it for a moment, then opens his eyes so that he can watch as the silver band presses against his cock. He runs it up the sensitive vein, groaning from the sight as well as the feel of the cool metal against his overheated skin.

Matt is so entranced with the sensation that he doesn't even notice Simon moving until he feels a hand on his knee.

Matt jerks in surprise, then settles himself quickly. He fixes his best confident, wicked, Neal Caffrey smile on his lips as he looks up at Simon through his lashes.

"You remember I'm here now?" he asks, his voice teasing but carrying a soft rebuke.

Simon's grin is nearly predatory in reply. "I _always_ knew you were here." Simon leans down to kiss the back of Matt's hand, which is covering his cock. "How could I forget that my sexy, beautiful, husband was finally home with me again?"

Matt shivers as Simon's lips ghost over his hand. "Mmm, well, your impatient husband was hoping you could pull yourself away from work long enough to give him a good hard fuck?"

Simon nips at Matt's hand, tracing with his tongue down the prominent veins in it to the sensitive skin of Matt's wrist. "What if I want to see the conclusion of this show instead?"

"You can get that on skype anytime," Matt admonishes, his other hand moving to cup Simon's cheek. "I want to _feel_ you moving inside me."

Simon chuckles, kissing further up Matt's arm. "Then I better get to work if I want to please you?"

Matt shifts his shoulders, feeling the armor of Neal descending around him. He was confident and in control. No reason not to ask for what he wants. That's what _Neal_ would do. He'd never be too shy to ask for what he wants.

So Matt pulls his glasses off and gives Simon his best smoky look, letting his voice drop a bit, go husky.

"That’s right, you’d better. You can start by..."


End file.
